


The Tides of Anger

by Beckie, Finn_Brennan_Carter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anger, Angst, Animagus, Bonding, Grey Dumbledore, HP: EWE, Harry Potter is So Done, Harry is smart, Headmistress Minerva McGonagall, Life Debt, Life debt repayment, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Not Epilogue Compliant, Occlumency, Plot Bunny, Post-War, Powerful Harry, Remus is a good godfather, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Severus is tired, Teacher Harry, Voldemort Dies, Wandless Magic, catnip, dada, his main goal was making sure Voldemort died, not super bad but enough to piss off Harry, occlumency techniques
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-16 13:47:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14166210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beckie/pseuds/Beckie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finn_Brennan_Carter/pseuds/Finn_Brennan_Carter
Summary: As a way to protect Harry from the eventual fallout of the war, Severus calls in his life-debt over the young man. Harry must repay the favour by agreeing to a marriage contract, but he is so tired of people dictating his life that maybe, this is the last straw... who knows what will be more taxing; a constant harassment from the public viewing him as the new threat or a relationship based on the foundations of hatred and misunderstanding?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. So I’m posting this little plot bunny because I needed to get what was in my head onto paper. Feel free to comment or throw ideas at me and see what sticks. Let me know if you’d like more.  
> I claim no rights to these characters, I’m just along for the story.  
> Also, thank you immensely to Beckie for the beta work.

“Did it even occur to you to ask me and lay out the reasons? Did you think I would just be content to roll over and say yes, simply because it will provide me with protection?” 

Harry turned and leveled Snape with blazing eyes; shoulders thrumming with tension as he stalked closer. 

“You think after having my life dictated by muggles who despised my existence, by a prophecy made before I was even born, by people who expected me to be their hero even though I had never done a single thing by my own volition to save anyone, and by a wizard who had a habit of doing what was best for everyone except me, that I would kindly agree to someone forcing my life into yet another direction? Maybe you are not as brilliant as your title of Potions Master suggests _Professor_.” 

Harry turned and walked to the edge of the Astronomy Tower, a soft sigh escaping his lips as his shoulders dropped.

“It is your choice as to how you claim the life debt I owe you; I have to accept it no matter what, and I suppose I should be grateful that you’re asking for marriage and not something possibly worse.”

He looked over his shoulder to meet obsidian eyes. 

“Know this though; I may have to accept this legally, but by no means does it imply that I accept this on a personal level and you will do well to remember that Severus Snape.” 

His voice was quiet, yet heavy with promise and resignation.  
Severus watched as Harry walked back to the trap door leading down the Tower to the rest of Hogwarts. He turned and braced his arms on the railing, observing the grounds below. 

“How am I supposed to tell him that because he saved everyone, and defeated one of the most powerful wizards, that he will be seen as a possible danger by a great portion of the very people he saved? That he will need someone to stand by him and always support him in the years to come; when the high of winning this war dissipates and people begin to worry about he next threat. How can I make him believe me, Lily?” 

He hung his head and by the time he returned to his chambers, darkness had ensconced the castle in a thick and heavy fog; just as a sense of hopelessness had settled over some of its inhabitants.


	2. Manipulation is a lucrative business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Harry reflects on the inevitable path his life has taken, Severus realizes that the potential damages caused by Dumbledore’s machinations could be greater than anyone anticipated.

Harry braced his arms on the sink and stared into the mirror before him, his eyes unseeing. 

“My, my! You look as if you’re going to be drowned and quartered my dear! Why such a long face?” The mirror chimed at him in an all too pleasant tone. 

He blinked, his face darkening as he casted a silencing charm over it; muttering virulently as he stalked back to the dorm. 

“Nothing so drastic! Just marrying a man whom, not only has saved my life several times over, but still manages to show utter contempt for my existence.” 

He sat down on his bed and drew in several deep breaths, focusing on a single point on the wall until he felt the rage coiling in this stomach abate to a simmer. 

He had learned a lot over the past few years about reigning in this anger and using it to concentrate. He couldn’t just explode in fury anymore, it had caused too many missteps and the consequences ranged from mild to life threatening; for both himself and his friends and relatives. 

As irony would have it, he was pretty sure his technique could have been translated as that of “clearing one’s mind”; who knew those failed occlumency lessons would one day benefit him in stifling the anger against the very man that had attempted to teach him?

*

  Down in the bowels of the castle, Severus sat in front of a burning fireplace, cradling a glass of elf wine from a crate Albus had bequeathed him several years before. He didn’t often indulge in it, too many memories of his former mentor often came with it.

He let loose a long breath and stared at the ceiling, contemplative. He always knew that Albus was as skilled in the art of manipulation as the best puppet master; he just didn’t realize Harry knew it quite as well too.

He also knew that while Albus had cared for both Harry and himself, the ruthless wizard had always put the war effort first. Severus had resigned himself to a life lived as a chess piece from the day he broke down in front of the Headmaster, but he wondered if it had truly been worth it to shatter Harry’s childhood and trust in the process of winning said war.

Then again, had Voldemort won, it would all have been for naught anyways. He stood and made his way to his private lab, resigned to the fact that sleep would most definitely elude his grasp tonight. He might as well be productive, maybe the monotonous routine of brewing simple first year Potions would calm his mind enough to find his way towards Morpheus’ arms before dawn.

He was only fooling himself though, and even then, he wasn’t so sure anymore... for he knew deep down that as always, peaceful sleep was not for the likes of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is done. Also short but I was feeling inspired.


	3. Catnip on good days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry speaks and reminices with Minerva

  The walk to Minerva’s office wasn’t a long one from Harry’s personal quarters; ones he had graciously and enthusiastically accepted when offered. Though the companionship given by the common room and the dorms in Gryffindor Tower was a comfort in the past, now after a year of solitude hunting horcruxes, personal rooms were not an option to ensure his peace of mind. As he approached the Gargoyle, he murmured “Catnip” and waited for the entrance to slide open. He couldn’t help smiling at the thought of how that particular password came about. 

_He had come to the Headmistress’ office to ask if they could house Remus at the castle for the time being, some of the blood wards needed to be reestablished and Harry could only do so much to get Sirius’ exhortation through to the Wizengamot in a timely fashion. They had been inundated with so many cases since the end of the war, Death Eaters needed trials and there were many people who played unsavory roles as well. So Sirius was still out of the country and couldn’t renew the wards._

__

__

_He had given the password to the Gargoyle without even realizing it was still tuned to the one Dumbledore had put in place. As the stairs deposited him at the top, he was surprised to find the Headmistress in her animagus form, laying stock still in a pile of what looked suspiciously like catnip, staring at him with what passed for a definitely startled expression. He struggled to contain a laugh trying to escape and excused himself, letting her know it wasn’t so important that he couldn’t wait until dinner to broach the subject. Later that evening after dinner had been eaten and the subject of Remus’ quarters had been settled, the Headmistress had taken him aside and let him know the password had been changed; she also graced him with his own that would be keyed to him and would let her know it was him and not just any resident. She have him a wry grin and thanked him for his discretion. He couldn’t help but be pleased she found some time to enjoy herself after these hard times._

  He shook himself back to the present as he reached the top of the stairs. After that incident, he felt much more comfortable calling the Headmistress by her first name as she had previously requested. The door opened of its own accord as he reached it and Minerva greeted him with a smile.

“Oh, Harry my dear, it’s good to see you up here! You’ve made yourself quite scarce these past few weeks.”

He gave her a thin smile. “Yes ma’am, a lot has been on my mind recently.” 

Her smile dimmed slightly as she gave him a curt nod. “Yes, I did catch wind of your current situation. Is there anything I can do to help smooth your upcoming transition?”

He bristled slightly at the reminder of his newly established future, then sighed and let his shoulders fall. “Yes, I suppose you can.”

He looked out of the magical windows behind her which showed through different views of the Hogwarts grounds. “I’ve been thinking about different career options and have come to the conclusion that I don’t want to be an Auror.”

He looked down at his hands, examining them in an effort to ignore any possible disappointment he might find in the face of his former Head of House. Surprisingly, he heard a soft chuckle and looked up.

“I should guess not!” She stared at him quite firmly then added, “after being chased by a dark wizard for the greater portion of your life, I can’t honestly see you wanting to continue on that route even if it is you doing the chasing Harry.”

He smiled and laughed a bit himself.

“So, since you did pass all your NEWTS, there are many options for you, but if I may be so bold as to a particular suggestion?” She looked at him hesitantly before continuing. “Since you will be getting married, and most likely wanting to stay out of the limelight for the near future, maybe the Defense against the Dark Arts position here at Hogwarts would suit your needs?”

Harry was slightly gobsmacked : him, a teacher? “But, am I really qualified for that ma’am?”

Her brows seemed to reach for her hairline. “Mister Potter, last time I checked, you defeated one of the strongest dark wizards of our time, and Hogwarts can give you space and privacy from the people and press intended on dogging your every move. And I assume it will get even more frantic after your marriage.”

He sighed again, rubbing his eyes and trying to fend off the headache threatening to come out. “I need to think on it for a bit if you don’t mind.”

He stood and made his way to the door before stopping at Minerva’s soft tone behind him. “He’s not a bad man, Harry. Unconventional maybe, and acerbic at times, but I’m sure his intentions are only good.”

Harry’s shoulders straightened like a bow being drawn, and he took a deep breath. “Be that as it may, he has taken an important decision from me, one I had every right to and one I had hoped to make myself one day. And after having the majority of my life dictated by others, having that right taken away when I had just gotten my freedom, well, I’m not sure it’s something I will ever forgive. Good day, Headmistress.”

As he stalked back to his quarters, not a soul in the castle dared to stop him. It would have been like trying to stop an unruly tornado.


	4. Wandless Wonder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry struggles to come to terms with his power. While he can appreciate it, he would prefer not to have it on most days. Normalcy is an unattainable dream.

Harry sighed, dropping his head back onto the gold and red pillows adorning his bed. He waved a finger in the air, content to watch the wandless, magical light trail behind it. His core capacity had increased tenfold since his coming of majority. It had been such a strange experience; he wasn’t sure if it was because of his usual oddity with magic or the fact that no one had told him what to expect. 

He could remember the week leading up to his seventeenth birthday, plagued with random feelings of electricity pulsing out from his chest on to the rest of his body. A week passed in mortification of the Dursleys ever finding out about his magic going haywire... Petunia would have made a racket if she had seen the minute-changes affecting the color of his sheets; one moment they were the usual boring "dishwater grey hue" with a threadbare texture, and the next he was sitting on silky linings colored in a deep shade of plum. The carpet had also shifted through several colors, from a coal black to a neon tie dye. It was simultaneously frightening and exhilarating, exactly like the accidental magic from his younger years.

The night of his birthday though was the most macabre (outside of his involvement with Voldemort). The electric shocks permeated his skin every few minutes for what felt like an eternity. He could hardly breath and when he looked down, his skin was glowing with a gold and silver haze. To say it was alarming would have been a trivialization. Fortunately, it all came to an abrupt end when the now familiar current of energy flowed through him like a buzz, then was transmuted to what resembled pure lava coursing through his veins. Hot and burning, like the giant fires of Hell; then something snapped and he could breathe again, his skin returning to a color resembling that of a human. That same week, he was fetched and brought to Grimmauld Place as the blood protection of his relatives was no longer active. 

He had been able to feel the power change after that fateful night, it was as if someone had turned the tap from a light stream to full blast. He had to sit in his room at night practicing the simplest of spells; at first, a mere Wingardium Leviosa directed to a feather sent it careening to the ceiling and had it sticking there. This additional, constant weight his body now carried and the repression of his powers left him jittery and on edge.

Remus had taken notice of his restless behavior, staring frequently, as if he were a puzzle. Then one evening, the werewolf brought him to the basement;

“Harry, I think I may have something to drain off a bit of your, hmm….. nervous energy?”

The younger man had always liked how Remus was able to address several points without being rude or forceful in any manner. They had then trecked to the farthest wall of the basement and Remus had instructed him to place both of his hands on the wall, at chest level.

“Now Harry, close your eyes and picture your magical core; search and feel for it.” He paused until Harry nodded tentatively. “Now, feel all this power gathering itself around and pull, then push it into the house; let it flow through you.”

Harry did as he was told, he could feel his magic reaching towards the surface, dancing and writhing along his arms... the wards of Grimmauld flared up like a thousand fireworks, green tendrils that bound the house in safety combined with his own golden magic, turning from a dark green to a pale pastel. He heaved a sigh of relief, the pressure that had built up inside him hadn’t been painful per say, but it was pure bliss for it to be gone.

Since then, he had been sure to strengthen the wards wherever he was staying at least once a week; that, and a continual use of wandless magic when no one else was around. Remus had told him it wasn’t common, that he was probably on par with or surpassed Dumbledore’s strength. In his own eyes though, it was just one more thing that made him different. Really, was it so much to ask to just be normal in some aspect of his tumultuous life?

**Author's Note:**

> Well there’s that. This started as a Drabble but it seems to be slowly expanding


End file.
